Like Falling In Love
by MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman
Summary: Jade and Tori have been sleeping together for a few months, and when Tori leaves again Jade wishes she was still here. Rated T. One Shot.


**Like Falling In Love**

**Jade and Tori have been sleeping together for a few months, and when Tori leaves again Jade wishes she was still here. Rated T. One Shot.**

**Jori prompt: Jade and Tori have been sleeping together for awhile and Jade wants them to be a couple but Tori hasn't given any indication that she wants anything more and Jade is afraid to bring it up.**

"I'll see you tomorrow, Jade." Tori said, finishing the button on her shorts.

I sighed and sat up, the sheet falling away from my bare chest, "you could stay."

Tori stared for a moment, grinning, and then she picked up her bag, "goodbye."

I watched her step out of my bedroom hall and listened to her footsteps down the stairs. With a pathetic sigh I crawled to the end of my bed, found my underwear and pulled it on, stumbling through my dark room, grabbing a shirt on my way past my dresser, and heading down the hall to the computer room.

I pulled the shirt on and dropped into the over sized leather chair, turning on my laptop. Once it was loaded I turned on the Spotify playlist I'd had on last night and I opened my latest script.

_I asked her to stay but she wouldn't listen, she left before I had the chance to say oh the words that would mend the things that were broken but now it's far too late, she's gone away._

"Worst fucking song ever." I grumbled, staring at the screen and drawing my legs up to my chest. I could still feel the pressure of Vega's lips on my lips, on my neck, the way she lightly scraped her teeth across my skin. I shivered.

_The taste of your breath, I'll never get over the noises that she made kept me awake. Oh the weight of things that remained unspoken. built up so much it crushed us everyday. Every night you cry yourself to sleep thinking "why does this happen to me? why does every moment have to be so hard?" hard to believe that._

I could feel the ghosting touches of her fingers tracing my sides and when my eyes closed I could see those deep brown eyes staring up at me, mischievous and full of lust as her pink tongue traced over my hip bones.

_It's not over tonight, just give me one more chance to make it right, I may not make it through the night I wont go home without you. Of all the things I felt but never really shown perhaps the worst is that I ever let you go I should not ever let you go, oh oh oh._

I longed for the feeling of her legs twisted with mine as our lips melded together as her hand caressed my face, fingers slipping through my hair. The smell of her faint perfume, some expensive thing in a little glass bottle, the feel of her silky tongue tracing my lips, the feeling of my thumping painfully against my chest.

_This feels like falling in love, falling in love, we're falling in love. Settle down with me, and I'll be you're safety and you'll be my lady. I was made to keep your body warm, but I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms._

I was in love with Tori Vega, undeniably, irreversibly in love. I'd blinked and suddenly here I was, pining over her. I wanted more than just midnights tucked between my sheets, skin sticky and wet, hearts racing, unspoken words filling the air between us.

I wanted to take her on dates and hold her hand and kiss her lips whenever I wanted, but she would always leave after an hour of laying, wrapped up in each other, saying nothing. She'd get dressed and leave without looking back, and by the gods I fucking hated that. I closed the script and started to close the music and changed my mind.

I opened a blank word page and started typing furiously, "_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better, fell for the woman just when I met her, took my sweet time when I was bitter, someone understands_." I sang along.

I would never show her this, but I needed to get it out, I needed to not spoil this good thing before it really got started. But maybe, just maybe, I could bring it up and maybe I'd find out she was scared, too.

_Wants to make love when I wanna fight now someone understands me, I'm in love with a girl, I'm in love with, I'm in love with a girl, I'm in love with, I'm in love with a girl, I'm in love with, who knows me better, wants to make love when I wanna fight now someone understand me. _

I stared at the screen and saved it with some random letters and leaned back in the chair, closing my eyes. There was her face, grinning, framed by large waves of soft brown hair, shining in the minimal light of the streetlamp outside the window. I wanted to reach out and touch her, but when my eyes opened she wasn't really here.

I picked up my phone, dialing her number from memory, "Vega." I said when it stopped ringing, but then her voicemail informed me I was being directed to an automated blah, blah, blah, so I hung up and set my phone down.

_Ever fallen in with someone even fallen in love in love with someone ever fallen love in love with someone you shouldn't have fallen in love with._

I stood up and walked into my room, dragging on a pair of shorts and grabbing my car keys, heading down to the front door. I pulled it open and started to step out, finding Tori standing on the other side of the door. I faltered, words springing to my mind and dying in my throat.

"Maybe I could stay the night." Tori whispered, dark eyes searching my face. I step back and let her in, shutting and locking the door behind her, trailing her up to my room. She kicked off her shorts and grabbed my arm, gently taking the keys from my hand and setting them aside before dragging me back onto my bed.

We'd kissed two dozen times at least, but this kiss was different. She cupped my face with both of her hands, our chests pressed together while her lips slowly moved against mine, eyes closed. My heart was racing in my chest, she pulled away and started to move away but I lurched forward, cupping her face with my hand and pulling her back.

My lips brushed against her lightly, not enough to be a kiss and my eyes opened slowly, she was watching me, breathing heavy, and I couldn't look away from her or move. My heart pounded in my ears as I leaned and kissed her slowly, it was something different. She wrapped her arms around my back and dragged me closer until our bodies melded together and I could feel her heart beating through my chest. Her eyelashes and bits of hair tickled my face.

And then suddenly in a rush her hands were frantically pulling on my shirt as we frantically kissed, my shirt was gone in a blink and I yanked hers off over her head. She left warm kisses across my jaw and down my neck, over my shoulders and down my chest. Her skin was soft and sweet, and even a little salty and she shivered when I kissed down her neck and everywhere else. Our hands frantically explored each others bodies, as if we were brand new lovers and every little brush of her fingers set my skin on fire.

My skin was burning and her skin was flushed and by the time we laid back down she was taking ragged breaths, her chest moving up and down deeply. Our hands tangled together on the pillows between our heads and soon we drifted off to sleep, legs twisted together.

Waking up was strange for me, because I wasn't alone. I was lying with Tori, and we weren't completely naked, which was new. She was watching me and blushed when I finally woke up, she buried her face in the pillows and peeked at me with one eye. I smiled at her and ran my fingers through her soft hair, "so this is new." I whispered, "I like it."

"Me too." Tori whispered, reaching out a hand and tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear. And it was a step, not a huge one, but a step to something else and that's all I could ask for right now. And it was enough to make my heart soar.

**Songs: Won't Go Home Without You- Maroon 5, Kiss Me- Ed Sheeran, In Love With a Girl-Gavin Degraw, Ever Fallen In Love- Buzzcocks**


End file.
